Faked
by Maddi and Rudy Steiner
Summary: Did Rudy really die? Or was it all just Faked? *T because there's kissing*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
It was cold. The sky was covered in dark clouds they seemed to shiver even though the air was hot. There were no houses, just debris from where homes used to stand. Himmle Street was gone, bodies lined the streets. And there sat Leisle Meminger she was covered in dust, she was on her hands and knees. She held her best friend Rudy's head off the ground. Leisle's eyes filled with tears. She started shaking him in disbelief. "Wake up, wake up, wake up Rudy wake up and kiss me!" "Wake up, come on Jesse Owens, you know I love you wake up!" Leisle was no longer crying she was sobbing. When he didn't wake she leaned down and kissed his lifeless face.  
Leisle then walked a few feet away from Rudy and fell to the ground. She laid there for hours. "Leisle are you ok?" "Just another LSE." Leisle thought. "Yes I'm fine," she exclaimed. "Good so how about a kiss _saumensh_?" Leisle spun around as fast as she could. "Could it be she thought" When she looked there stood Rudy. "Can you stop starting and answer my question please," Said Rudy. Leisle didn't answer she just stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ok ok," he said "so yes or no _saumensh_?" "No," she said calmly. She disided to never tell him what happened when he passed out.  
Suddenly Leisle awoke in her bed. She was now 24 and re ran that moment though her head many times before. She looked at her clock it was 9:30 A.M. She pushed her messy blonde hair behind her ears. She pulled back her sheets and walked down the stairs. "Morning _saumensh_." "Good morning Jesse Owens." Lisle was used to this name she was called it sense she was nine years old. "Well off to work," Rudy said as he put on his jacket. As he walked toward the door and Lisle trailed behind him. When he got to the there he turned around to face her. "So how about a kiss _saumensh_?" "Later!" Lisle exclaimed as she pushed him out the door.  
Rudy walked down Liebe Street. He loved walking to work every morning. He walked on the same roads he and Liesle did when they were kids. He would stop and stare down Himmle Street he saw the place where his house used to stand before it was bombed. When he got to his shop he was greeted by his only employee. "Good morning ," Jon said. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Rudy said. That day he made 100$ he gave 50$ to Jon and left for home.  
When Rudy arrived at home Lisle was gone. He walked into the kitchen where he found a note. Dear Rudy,  
I went to the market. I will be back by dark.  
Liesle

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I no own the Book Thief.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Always: I DON'T OWN TBT.**

* * *

(Rudy's POV)  
It was late Liesle was sleeping. I walked up the stairs, to find her at her desk head down open book. This wasn't the first time I have found her like this. I carefully moved her to bed I lay next to her.  
I had a dream. It was the night of the Himmle Street bombing. I saw my self going to bed, I was 14. Then every thing went blank. The next thing I saw was Liesle on the side of the road. Then I awoke. "What happened," I thought "when I blacked out?" I had never really thought it over before until now.

*SIX YEARS LATER*  
"Mama!" Liesle could hear her daughter yell. "What?" Liesle replied kindly. "_Wo ist papa_?" "_Bei der Arbeit_," she said. Suddenly her two children ran down the stairs. The first a small girl with German blonde hair, and green eyes. The second a smaller boy with hair the color of lemons just like Rudy's that's how the boy got his name. Rudy did look like his father and Rosa looked like Liesle.  
(Liesle's POV)  
I was in the kitchen when I heard my daughter yell for me. "Where is papa?" Rosa asked me. "At work," I said softly to her. The next thing I knew Rosa and Rudy were running down the stairs as fast as their short legs could go.  
(Rudy's POV)  
There were no customers at the shop today. As I was walking home I thought of my how my children would react to my arrival. When I did come home Rosa and Rudy would race down the stairs as fast as Jesse Owens.  
When u finally reached my door I opened it with care. And my thoughts were right Rosa and Rudy ran down the stairs. "Papa!" They yelled as the hugged me. "What's got into you two today?" Then I saw Liesle. "How about a kiss saumensch?" I asked her with great pride. "No," she said stiffly. "Come on saumensch please?" I asked politely. "Fine," Liesle said. Then our lips touched. When Liesle pulled away I had a grin on my face. "Wow!" I said dumbly.  
(Liesel's POV)  
I sat in my bed reading my small black book. The cover said "The Book Thief". "I have hated those words and loved them and I hope that I have made them right." I remember writing these words.  
Then Max entered my mind. Three weeks after the bombing I stood in Alex Steiner's shop with Rudy when Max arrived. That was the last time I saw him he was dead now. With this thought in my head I fell asleep to an old night mare. First I saw my brother then my mother. Then Hans, Rosa and Max. Oh how I missed them. I lost almost everything. The little I had never seemed to be this much.  
(Rudy's POV)  
"Wow!" I said I must have sounded like a dummkopf, but what else was there to say I mean I kissed Liesle. The kiss lasted about ten seconds that is much to short for my taste though. "How about another kiss saumensh?" I asked pathetically. "No!" Liesle shouted. Then it hit me my dream. What happened when I was asleep...?  
I walked up the stairs hours later to find Liesle sleeping. When I pulled the blankets back she woke. "Saukerl, do you think you could be quite?" "No," I said. Then I asked her I told her about my dream. When I finished she sat still. "Well," she said "do you really want to know?" "Yes". "Uh well um," she hesitated. "Go on" I ordered her. "So I thought that you were dead so I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. So I kissed you." My mouth hung open. "You did what?" What I asked. "I kissed you." "Then maybe I'll pretend to be dead." "No!" She said back to my comment. We both lay in the dark. It was quite, but I broke the silence. "Good night book thief."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
(Liesle's POV)  
It was in late December. It was quite. I was alone. Rudy, Rudy and Rosa had gone to the Amper river. I refused to go there know it brought to many things to my mind. Some good some bad.  
(Rudy's POV)  
I walked down to the banks of the river. The water was cold, I had felt this cold December water before when rescuing a book. I had hoped that I would have been lucky that day but I wasn't. Like every other day. I can remember watching the book fall off the bridge and plummeting into the deep rushing waters. Then I ran to the banks and went under the water. I could hear Liesle at the surface. Then I stood the book in my hand. "How about a kiss saumensh?" That was the last time I asked before the bombing. "Papa," Rudy said as I snapped out of my memories. "Yes?" "haben Sie schon einmal in diesem Fluss schwamm?" "Yes while rescuing a book for you're mama." "A book?" The boy asked," how did a book get in the river?" "We were on the bridge when some one in the group that we stole with threw The Whistler, into the river so I ran in and got it and then I gave it to her." I left out the part about my kiss attempt.  
(Liesle's POV)  
I was in the living room the kids on the floor Rudy sat next to me. The dork bell rang out. I walked to the door and Rudy trailed behind me. When I opened it the mayor and his wife stood before me. " Guten tag, Frau and Herr Hermann." I said. "Hello Liesle, Herr. Steiner, May we come in?" IIsa asked. "Of course," I I said. I wondered why they never called Rudy by his first name and not call me by my last name. "I have a last name," I thought, "and I would liked to be addressed by it." Then I released that I had said that out loud. "As you wish Frau. Steiner," the mayor said. I blushed and showed them to the room. "We need to talk to you Liesle," IIsa said, "alone please." I stood up and walked over with her. "I found a book that belongs to you." She handed me a small book. It was titled The Word Shaker. I opend to the first page. "To Liesle from Max" it said. Thank you Frau Hermann! I beamed. "We must go now good bye Frau. Steiner." "Goodbye." When they left I sat down next to Rudy again. "Enjoying your new nick name saumensch?" Rudy asked sarcastically. "You know if it weren't for me you wouldn't be Frau Steiner you'd be Fehl. Meminger," he laughed. I had fallen in love with that laugh. "I could go back to being Fehl. Meminger you know." "Never mind!" He remarked. "What's that your holding?" "A book dummkopf what else would it be?!" He took the book from my hands and opened it. "Max wrote this didn't he." "Yes," I said sadly.  
(Rudy's POV)  
I had meet Max once when we were in my fathers shop. Liesle and I were talking about what we thought would happened. Then Liesle heard his voice. She stood up and when she saw him she ran up and hugged. A long tight hug. At first I was upset a man walks into my fathers shop and was hugging my girl friend. Then Liesle explained every thing. "Are you Rudy?" He asked me. "Yes." "Your just like Liesle said you were." I gave him a weak smile. I looked at Liesle she seemed happy. "How about a kiss saumensh." She walked over and kissed me. I could hear Max laugh. "I knew you liked him Liesle." Liesle pulled away and blushed at what Max said.  
(Liesle's POV the day of the bombing)  
It was a cool day. The wind blew. I was in the basement with Rudy. He was reading as was I. "I think we should get some sleep saumensch," he said. "Will you stay?" I asked. "Why not," he answered. I lay under the stairs he lay next to me. "Do you like my book?" "Yes." "Does it make sense?" "What part of sleep don't you under stand?!" Then a bang! The ground shook. I grabed Rudy's arm and held it tight. Then a bomb hit 33 Himmle Street. Now Rudy and I were hand in hand. I shook in fear. Then it hit me mama and papa.  
After hours I was finally found by a LSE. Rudy had disappeared in the explosions. First I found papa then mama then Rudy. I shook him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up Rudy, wake up and kiss me!" "Wake up come Jesse Owens you know I love you, wake up!" Then I kissed him. When I pulled away I couldn't bare to look at his body I walked away and fell to the ground...  
(Rudy's POV day of the bombing)  
Liesle had asked me too read her book I read four chapters it was midnight. "I think we should get some sleep saumensch." "Will u stay?" She asked. "Why not?" We both lay under the stairs she lay close. "Do you like my book?" "Yes." "Does it make sense?" "What part of sleep don't you under stand?!" Boom! Bombs I thought. Liesle grabbed my arm. Then one hit the house. Now we were hand in hand. The basement caved in. More explosions then blackness...  
(Deaths POV present day)  
I don't under stand humans. Always fearing something. For most of them I am there frear. For Liesle and Rudy I did not frighten. For when I came for them they did not fight they did not yell they came along with me. They died on the same ironically. Both of old age. There souls were light they walked with me hand in hand. When they stepped into heaven. I stopped and watched. "How about a kiss saumensch?" Rudy asked with a smile. This was all he wanted. "I love you." Liesle said to him. "I love you to." He said. She pulled him over and kissed him a long soft kiss. This was a kiss that would last forever.  
**End**

i don't own the book thief


End file.
